Dracula:2012
by Dracula2012
Summary: It has been 12 years since Judas Iscariot: Dracula finally hanged and burned for his sins. But now With Supernatural phenomenon rising at an alarmingly increasing rate. The greatest evil the world has ever known is being awaken to combat that in which he helped create. But he is not alone for by his side is The Initiative a top secret government branch and a team of Supernaturals.
1. Chapter 1

Dracula: 2012

(In the office of Mary Van Helsing  
Carlfax Abbey; London, England.)

"Absolutely not!" Mary Van Helsing daughter of the famous Dr. Abraham Van Helsing protested in outrage.

"You cannot be serious about reviving that- that monster!" She exclaimed now standing out of her comfortable office chair. Her hands were placed flat on her rectangular office desk. Her knuckles were showing white in agitation. The man seated across from her remained calm, he sighed standing up. He adjusted the buttons on his suit before placing his hands on the desk across from her while looking Mary stone faced in the eyes.

"That is exactly what I am suggesting Miss. Van Helsing." Director Phil Coulson of the UN sanctioned supernatural agency known only as The Initiative, spoke with authority.

"In case you haven't noticed but the world around you is changing. Meta's and Mutants are coming out of the woodwork and on top of those monsters from fairy tales are increasingly being spotted all over the world. It can only mean that something big is happening and we need to be prepared for it." Coulson finished with his speech. Mary sighed in frustration.

"Mary you can't be considering this?" The voice of Simon Sheppard, the man who helped Mary defeat the Prince of Darkness spoke up.

"We are talking about awakening the greatest evil of all time with no means of controlling him." Simon protested." Can you not find someone, anyone else but him?" He walks over to Mary. "Think about all he has done and all the lives he has ruined." He looks in to her eyes. "Do you really want to risk it? Risk all the countless more lives if their solution their way of controlling him does not work?" Mary thought about Simon's words. Could she live with herself if they were truly able to revive him but could not control him? She looked around to her eyes fell on the framed picture of the Jesus sign that Mary had taken as a reminder of why she chose to carry on her father's work. She turns back to face Simon.  
"It's what The Lord would want." She turns to face Director Coulson. "You and your team may retrieve the coffin at sunrise tomorrow." She says in her business tone. "But any innocent blood spilled will be all on you." She warned before holding out her hand for a handshake. Coulson nodded and shook her hand.

"Thank you and believe me when I say this that he won't be able to harm the hair on any innocence after we are done inserting the chips. But as a precaution we will have our best agents equipped with silver stakes for when Dracula awakens."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Director Coulson stood inside the Lab observation room, watching as the scientist and doctors implanted the four Violence inhibitor chips inside the cerebral cortex of Dracula's corpse. The reason they were implanting 4 instead of just one is the fact that Dracula is the First Vampire, predating the Originals by a thousand years. Yes The Initiative knew all about The Originals Elijah, Klaus, Finn, Kol, Rebekah and the Original witch Esther. Mikael and Finn were confirmed to be deceased, while the rest however remained unconfirmed. The Initiative even knew all about the Vampires of Sunnydale on account of having dealings with them most notably the Vampire known as "William the Bloody. "Or as he goes by now; Spike, there was little The Initiative did not know on about the Supernatural and it's creatures on account of having S.H.I.E.L.D's resources at their disposal. Coulson used to be an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D until he was killed by the Norse God Loki during the Chitauri invasion. However he was mysterious brought back by an unknown being to begin preparing for a new threat that was coming. However instead of returning as an Agent to S.H.I.E.L.D he was made the Director of a secret government organization that was about to be scrapped because of it having been compromised first by The Slayer, then by a Cyborg demon that almost destroyed the world. It was saved thankfully by funding from Tony Stark, in order to help out his friend who had recently returned from the dead. Coulson did not know anything about Dracula till security footage was brought to his attention upon his first week as Director of The Initiative. The footage was brought to his attention courtesy of S.H.I.E.L.D. security footage all over the world. It only showed when Mary and Simon battled Dracula and his three brides atop of the church and the eventual hanging and burning of Dracula by Mary Van Helsing. After learning this new information Colson began pondering on what to do with it. Should he leave the world's first and most dangerous Vampire in the hands of the Vampire Hunting family whose sole purpose was to destroy Dracula or do what the Initiative did with Spike and plant violence inhibitor chips in his head to keep him from harming humans but this time use him to fight the very things Dracula advocates. Though it would be a tremendous risk Coulson decided to go with the second option of using the Prince of Darkness to fight against his own kind. So he approached Helsing only to have her at first deny it, but Coulson showed her the security tapes of her and Dracula. That in turn led to the previous night's events.

The surgeons who were operating on the Lord of Vampires began to stich up his head after having finished implanting the violence inhibitor chips in to his corpse's cerebral cortex. Seeing the charred corpse made some of the surgeons doubt whether or not he was still alive. After all, no normal vampire could survive being burned alive in the day. However if this vampire truly was Dracula then there is a good chance that he did. The surgeon in charge of safely cleaning and putting the operating tools away, was about to place the surgical knife in with the rest of the operating tools when he accidently dropped it. As the knife made it's decent its sharp edge cut across the surgeon's wrist. Blood began to seep out of. Even though he was a doctor the cut still surprised him. The surgeon clutched at his hand before holding it away to reach for a rag to use to stop the blood flow. The surgeon failed to realize that he was holding his blood dripping wrist over Dracula's corpsy mouth. The blood dripped down from his wrist and in to the King of Vampires mouth. Blood was not food to vampires but life. So as those drops of blood dripped in to the mouth of The Impaler and down his throat and in to his stomach, Dracula's body began to revive.

"Dr. look out!" The voice of Mary Van Helsing came over the intercom, but it was too late. By the time the Surgeon knew what he was doing, the corpse of Dracula shot up with fangs extended, it ripped in to the surgeons bleeding wrist and began sucking it dry. Though startled the Initiative Agents sprang in to action holding out their silver stakes ready to attack the Unholy Vampire. However Dracula's senses seemed to have revived as well because he was now alert to all of his surroundings. His blood red eyes looked all around at the Agents surrounding him. Dracula knew the danger the silver stakes posed but he did not care. He needed more blood the fully rejuvenate himself. He could already feel himself turning from corpse to his chalk white hair looking self. Just a little more blood and he would be back to his full powerful beautiful black haired self. His vampiric hearing picked up the ound of someone moving towards him from behind. Dracula who still had a tight vice grip on the surgeon sent a right side kick to the stomach of the agent who dared approached him. The agent went flying in to the wall. He slumped down to the floor his body aching like hell. Dracula took another quick bite for even more strength. Just one more taste of blood and Dracula would be fully returned. However this time all the agents sprang at him in hopes of catching him off guard, but Dracula was not so easily fooled. He shot up in to the air causing the Agents to collide in to one another. Dracula floated in the air with the surgeon held towards him. The Surgeon looked in to the eyes of the Lord of Vampires, he was about to cry when the index finger of Dracula came to his lips.  
"Dignity Doctor." Dracula smirked as the Doctor let out a terrified scream. Dracula sunk his fangs deep in to the surgeons neck right in to a vein. He sucked in his life essence, Dracula felt himself transform back in to his beautiful human looking self. His power now restored. Dracula was about to finish the surgeon off when this horrific pain hot all throughout his brain. Dracula let go of the surgeon and clutched his head trying mentally to top the pain. Two of the Intiative Agents caught the falling Doctor and set him gently on the ground. They looked up at the lord of Vampires who was clutching his head in agony and roaring in pain. Finally Dracula dropped to the ground. Agents surrounded him as Director Coulson stopped in front of Dracula who was now on his knees at Coulson's feet. "I wouldn't try that again if I were you." Coulson warned as Dracula looked up at him snarling.  
"What have you done to me?" Dracula asked angrily wanting nothing more than to rip out Coulson's throat.

"It's called insurance Mr. Iscariot." Coulson used Dracula's true identity which was that of the traitorous apostle Judas Iscariot. Dracula snarled at Coulson for using his real name, the agents brought their silver stakes even closer to Dracula, daring him to even try to make a move on the Director.

"As long as we have our insurance planted inside your cerebral cortex, you cannot harm a single innocent soul, which means your food supply just narrowed down by a lot so I suggest you listen to what I have to say Mr. Iscariot." Coulson explained while using Dracula's human name once more. Dracula though still outraged that humans mere humans had found a way to keep the Prince of Darkness at bay. Even the single thought about harming them seemed to hurt Dracula. So seeing no alternative on account of being surrounded by humans armed with silver stakes, Dracula looked up at Coulson now more calm and answered.  
"I am listening."


	3. Chapter 3

Dracula sat in a giant glass room his arms and legs bound by silver. His flesh burned at its touch but he had lived for over 2,000 years which gave him time to help build up a tolerance of its pain. It still burned but not as much as it used to. He looked around at the Agents placed strategically around the inside and outside of the glass room. He then looked over at the man who had awoken him and placed these very annoying chips inside his head that hurt every time he thought about ripping out everyone's throats and basking in their blood. He finally looked over to the two very familiar faces placed on both sides of Director Coulson. Mary Van Helsing and Simon Sheppard, both played a major part in his apparent death. He felt nothing towards them which was a sign that he had moved from his interest of Mary making her nothing but a mere human to him. And there was of course Simon Sheppard who he would love nothing more but to impale him on a pike the size of a skyscraper. Dracula had been killed in 2000 at its earliest which meant he had been dead for 11 years not counting 2012 because the year had not ended. Apparently many things change faster in the 21st century then they do in past centuries. Now they had all this technology, very advanced technology that could even be used to take down creatures of the night such as him. He listened on and on to Coulson's detailed explanation of how much time has passed and the major changes the world has went through in just eleven years. Apparently humans with extraordinary abilities were beginning to emerge. He even told him of this alien who looked human but had the powers of a god. What Dracula would give to sample his blood, be not for the chips and the chains that bind him. Next was Coulson's agency the Initiative which dealt with the supernatural, mainly Vampires, Were Wolves etc…etc. The most intriguing part was the end where Coulson finished off with.  
"We would like you to join a team that we are putting together a team of supernaturals, and we would like you to be a part of that team." Coulson said while looking to him for a response. Dracula only smirked and looked at him.  
"And why would I join this team of yours? From what you are telling me I would be forced to kill my own kind. That is exactly the opposite of my goals… Phil." Dracula mocked using his first name. "I am the First Vampire, turned by the Lord himself. My power is unequaled and unmatched. I could kill you before you could even blink. Tell me why it is I shouldn't be gutting you or the two on either side of you hmm? After all they are the ones who nearly succeeded in killing me permanently." He looked to Simon and then to Mary, his eyes lingering on her to make her feel very uncomfortable. She scowled at him and looked away. Dracula would call that a victory for now.  
" Because Mr. Iscariot." Phil taunted right back gaining Dracula's attention again. "We have the one thing you desire most." Dracula tilted his head as Director Coulson.  
'The one thing I desire most?' Dracula repeated inside his head. He smirked thinking of the answer which no doubt this Coulson has come to the same conclusion.  
"Blood, you have blood." Dracula said looking at him.  
"Yes we have blood, your life essence. With the violence inhibitors implanted in your brain, you are not allowed to feed off or attack humans. So how will you get your blood?" Coulson asked rhetorically. "Sure you could feed off of animals, but everyone knows that the "Great Count Dracula" is too proud to feed on a lesser food source. " Dracula didn't like the tone in Coulson's voice. He was too arrogant for his own good.  
"What are you getting at Director?" He asked while changing names for him.  
"The Initiative has hospitals all over the country that supply us with blood bags. You work for us and we will supply you with all the blood that you need to sustain yourself." Dracula though skeptical was intrigued by this man's offer, though he still would rather enjoy the thrill of the hunt and of the kill. However with these violent inhibitor chips in his head that was next to impossible.

"Your offer is generous and fair Coulson, but I am an old fashion vampire, the old fashioned vampire to be exact. I enjoy the thrill of the hunt but most of all, I relish in the kill. What will you do about that?" Dracula ask waiting to hear Coulson's response. Coulson got up from his chair and placed his hands on the table. He looked down at the seated Dracula and formed a light smirk.

"I was hoping you would ask that." He says to him before holding his middle and index fingers up to his left ear.

"Send them in."


	4. Chapter 4

Dracula watched curiously as four individuals walked in to the glass room escorted by more Initiative. The first to walk in was a man who wasn't that out of shape and looked to be in his late 40's earlier 50's. You could tell by his eyes that he had seen a great deal of things. After him came a red headed short haired girl. She smelled of nature and Dracula knew that smell all too well, she was a witch. She was much younger than the man but her eyes showed experience as well. Next a tall muscular tan man in his late 20's who also had a beard walked in. He smelled of dog, and Dracula knew only of one being who smelled like dog, and that was a Were Wolf. Finally the last to walk in was… Dracula paused his eyes widening in surprise. "Tatia?" He whispered breathlessly. The woman just looked at him and smiled with a hint of a smirk. She smelt of Vampire. But Tatia had died at the sacrifice. Dracula had watched it with his own eyes.

"No actually, I'm Katherine." She introduced herself flirtatiously. Dracula's hope dropped. This must be the doppelganger turned Vampire that Klaus was obsessing over in the 1500's.

"Dracula I would like to introduce you to the team, meet Bobby Singer Hunter in all things Supernatural, Willow Rosenberg our resident Witch in all things magic, Alcede, our own Were Wolf and tracker, and finally Katherine Pierce also known as Katerina Petrova, doppelganger turned Vampire. Katherine pulls her shirt up an inch bowing mockingly. "Milord" She says sarcastically. "It's an honor to meet you Lord Dracula, though truthfully I thought you a myth." Dracula did not know whether to kill her or to fuck her. Maybe he could do both. She was nothing like her great grandmother. She was a Slut, though Tatia also never managed to stay tide down to one man, at least she didn't act like first class bitch.

"Katherine is that any way to treat our newest addition to the team? Director Coulson scolded her. He then looked to at Dracula.

"You enjoy the thrill of the hunt Dracula, so I offer you this. Join us as an agent of The Initiative and as a member of this team. Do this and I shall let you hunt all the Supernaturals that you want and supply you with all the blood bags that you will need to sustain yourself. You may not be able to hunt and feed off of humans anymore. But at least this way you can sustain your need for the hunt and the kill by killing the monsters that you created as well as the other ones that threaten the safety of humans. Consider this a chance to atone for your sins." Coulson finished. Dracula knew one thing and that this man was good with words. He may not be Shakespear or Abraham Lincoln but he could talk and make you believe what he has to say none the less. So he had two choices. Agree to the humans terms and work for the Government in killing Vampires and other monsters that threaten their race. Or try and kill them all even though the chips in his head prevent that from happening. Hmm decisions decisions. He began weighting the pros and cons. One pro was that he could still hunt; one con was that it could not be humans, another pro was that even supernaturals had blood, another con was that human blood was the best, another pro was that he would be supplied with blood bags, another con was that it wouldn't be from the source, but who cares, blood was blood and there was nothing more Dracula cared about than his own survival. Dracula looked up at Director Coulson, his same arrogant smirk still plastered on his face.

"I guess I have no other choice Director, besides something tells me you would not take "no" for an answer." It was Director Coulson's turn to smirk.

"No I would not." Coulson admitted. Dracula chuckled at being right.

"Then I guess the Lord of Vampires is with you Phillip Coulson" Dracula says using Coulson's full name. Coulson only smirked at that.

"Then welcome to Task-Force S, Judas Iscariot." Coulson fired back. The other four members looked at Dracula in shock, for they did not know that he was the Fallen Apostle, the betrayer of Jesus.

"Oh and just to make sure you stay in line, Simon Sheppard will be your Liaison so Miss. Van Helsing knows you are staying in line." Coulson added. Simon who was in the room as well, let out an outraged

"WHAT?"


	5. Chapter 5

15 minutes, and a lot of shouting from Mr. Sheppard later, Dracula was being escorted to his room by four Initiative guards. Though he didn't say anything, Dracula was also not happy about having Simon as his Liaison. Dracula didn't know what a Liaison was but something about it told him that he would be spending a lot of time with the man who helped re-imprison him for almost a decade. They arrived at a room with a sliding door, one of the guards handed Dracula a card. "Just type that in to the key pad inside your room. And the voice command will activate. Speak anything and it will automatically a tune to your voice and your voice only sir." The Agent said keeping a calm voice even though he was petrified of the vampire standing in front of him. Dracula could scent the fear all over them. He would have played at it had it not been for the inhibitor chips inside his head. "Thank you, but I can take it from here." Dracula tried using compulsion but the inhibitor chips shocked him. "Gah!" He clutched his head. "Curse these blasted inhibitor chips." He yelled going in to his vampire state. The Agents took a few steps back and pointed their guns at him ready to shoot. Dracula looked at the agents baring his fangs. "Give it your best shot gentlemen." He taunts them while smirking arrogantly. They are about to open fire when a familiar British accent screams out "Stop!" everyone including Dracula looked over to see Mary Van Helsing rushing to place herself between the agents and Dracula. She holds out her hand to the agents signaling them to lower their weapons.

"At ease Gentlemen, he can do you no harm." She says easing the tension. "Director Coulson would not be too happy with you if he found out his newest recruit was attacked by fellow agents." The agents seemed to back down while saying this. She looked to Dracula who was breathing deeply trying to calm down. She looked back to the agents.  
"Best be going about your business then." She told them, her British accent showing thick. Agents nodded before turning around to head back to wherever it was they needed to be after dropping Dracula off at his room. She turned around once more only to find Dracula standing over her back to his normal human state gazing down on her with his intense blue eyes.  
"Mary…" He said looking down on her. "Appearance wise you haven't changed. How can this be? I released you." He stated studying her. She looked away from him and crossed her arms. "You released me from becoming a vampire, however you can't forget that your blood runs through me as well, it keeps me young, for how long? That we do not know." She says explaining to him. "We?" Dracula ask in confusion. "Simon and I." She says scratching her right cheek in awkwardness. "Ah." Dracula smiled cockily. "So you and Simon huh?" He asked with a smirk plastered on his face. It was Mary's turn to look confused; however she caught on to his meaning a moment later. "That is none of your business!" She exclaims. Dracula chuckles in amusement. "Ah I have seen this love story before. The beautiful young girl falls in love with the handsome hero who saved her from the clutches of the evil tyrant. However those stories never really had a happy ending when I was involved." He smiled a sly smile. "Until 12 years ago that is." He adds in while taking out his room key that he had stuffed in his inside coat pocket while confronting the agents. He studied it curiously wondering how this little piece of plastic could open a solid steel door. Mary rolled her eyes and took the key card out of his hands and slid it through the key hole on the side of the metal wall.  
"In case the Voice command doesn't work or you are just too lazy to say anything this is your second key to getting in." She says stuffing it in his front black trench coat pocket. "Do not lose or misplace it, know where it is at all times." She warns before turning around and walking away. Dracula watched her go; he studied every inch of her.

'My have we matured Mary?' He thought to himself smugly while staring at her ass. 'Matured indeed.' He confirmed to himself before stepping inside his "room." He instantly knew that something had entered with him as he stepped in to the room. And it smelt a lot like lemons. Going in to his vampire state he quickly grabbed the throat of the intruder and pinned them up against the solid metal wall. Darkness was like light to Dracula he could see clearly who he had pinned.  
"So I am not the only one who likes to play rough, am I?" The familiar slutry voice of Katherine Pierce asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Dracula held the vampiress known as Katherine Pierce with his right hand pinning her up against the cold metal wall.

"I hope you have a reasonable explanation for your intrusion upon my quarters Miss. Petrova." Dracula uses her real name staring down at her for a reply. It took Katherine a moment to get her bearings. She was usually ready for when other vampires or even were wolves would try to get the drop on her but she had always remained one step ahead of him. But this man was even faster and stronger than Klaus and he was now a hybrid. Katherine smirked back at the vampire before her. She came here to get answers and he was no different than any other male vampire that she had seduced or trick. She looked inside his deep blue eyes and almost got lost. His eyes were beautiful, no incredible. It's like she was almost being compelled. She had to look away to regain herself. She shook her head to clear it of the effects his eyes had on her. That only amused Dracula as he watched her curiously.

"I am waiting my dear." Dracula spoke once more. Though he did not mind her company seeing how attractive she was, he was still rather famished from his awakening and just wished to get some rest. After all, being what he would call "neutered." gave a crushing blow to his pride as a vampire so he just wanted rest. Finally getting ahold of herself, Katherine smirked through his hold on her neck.

"Curiosity, nostalgia, etc,ect." She remarked smirking with deviousness. Dracula actually let out a chuckle. This Katherine Pierce was quite entertaining even though she was clearly trying to be a nuisance. Releasing the hold on her throat Dracula turns around and walks backwards. He then faces her again with his arms behind his back.

"You may be one for mind games my dear Katerina and believe me any other time I would be more than happy to oblige you. But alas this is not one of those times so I shall ask once more and if it is not answered then… Well I'll let you be the judge of that." Dracula smirks stepping towards her. Katherine who is taken aback by his implication unknowingly quivers. She looks at his blood red lips to avoid looking in to his eyes. She then looks up in to them for a brief second and smirks.

"And hear I thought Dracula was supposed to be a gentleman vampire." She pouts. "Guess that proves that Coulson is not who he says you are." She bravely steps up to him. Dracula who had taken a minor interest in Katherine on first glance was now beginning to become more and more interested with each word she spoke. Though she was wrong about him Katherine had a certain way with words and meanings that impressed the prince of darkness. Dracula smirks and raises his index and middle fingers together to gently stroke the hair on the right side of Katherine's head.

"I am exactly who Coulson says I am my dear there is no mistake about that." Dracula says softly. Katherine closes her eyes in pleasure at his touch. "But you are correct in assuming that I am a supposed to be a gentleman." Dracula looks away as if in sorrow. He looks back at Katherine who now has her eyes open and is looking at him in wonder and curiosity. He smiles and coups her chin.

"It's just tonight has been very confusing as well as exhausting, and like any good vampire I need my rest." He says leaning in closely. Katherine leans in to his touch; she bites down to stop a moan from escaping her lips. His touch was ecstasy personified.

"But if you desire my company that much…." He is silenced as Katherine crashes her lips down on to his. Dracula is surprised at first but quickly recuperates the kiss while quickly pressing her to a wall. Katherine lifts her legs up and wraps them around Dracula's waist, she holds on to the back of his neck as they are locked in a fiery embrace. Both sets of fangs protrude as they become their true selves. Their eyes change from their normal colors to blood red save for the black retna's. Black wavy veins sway just under their eyelids in unison. They pulled a part and looked in to each other's eye beautiful brown and blue eyes. Desire filled them both, Dracula because of having longed for the touch of a woman sense his imprisonment, and Katherine for the rejection of every male she had ever loved. But most of all, they were drawn to one another like a bee to a pollen. As they were about to sink their fangs in to one another to engage in the sacred bond of blood sharing Coulson's irritating voice entered their minds.

"Dracula, and Agent Pierce, kindly join the rest of the team in the debriefing room." Coulson ordered. Dracula was the first to pull away wondering how Coulson had gotten inside his head. He reverted back to normal followed suit by Katherine. She unwrapped her legs from him as he set her gently back on the floor.  
"Did you hear that?" Dracula asked with a curious eyebrow raised. Katherine who was still recovering from their passionate kiss looked over at Dracula and smirked.

"The chip or in your case Chips have little radio's installed in them that allow for you to hear Coulson and for Coulson to hear you." Katherine explained while heading towards the door.

"Are you coming?" She playfully smiled before exiting his room and walking off in the direction of the debriefing room." Dracula's lips curved in to a devious smile.

"This just might work." The Lord of the Dead smirks to himself before following after her


End file.
